Luigi's Next Mission
by AMelodicLove
Summary: What happens when your first choice of hero goes missing? Well, it's time for his brother to stand in the limelight for a change.
1. So Here's the Dilemma

"Luigi! Luigi! Wake up! We need you!" Toad yelled as he pounced on Luigi's bed. Luigi slowly opened his eyes. This was a tough task, for his eyelids were heavy from not getting much sleep.

"What?" Luigi muttered as he rubbed his eyes in hopes of waking up a bit.

"Well... Um... I was er... Told to give you this note to read... And... Er... Well... Here, just read it." Luigi grabbed the note from Toad and rubbed his eyes until the words on the paper were clear for him to read.

_Dear Luigi,_

_I would like to inform you that as your brother, Mario, was goomba stomping on his way to save Princess Peach, he mysteriously disappeared. The princess remains in peril, as well as your brother. It is your job to find them both and finish off Bowser once and for all!_

_Yours Truly,_

_A friend._

Luigi waited a few seconds to take in what he had just read, then turned to Toad.

"Why is it that no one EVER tells you who they are in a note?" Luigi retorted.

"Well... I don't know, but that's not the point. You have a long journey ahead of you, and you need to get to training right away."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Training? Really? How hard could it be? All I have to do is go around jumping on mushrooms with faces. Easy as pie."

"That's what you think. It may be easy at first, but it does get harder." Luigi chuckled at Toad's comment. "Wow... You would take it that way." Luigi broke out in laughter and Toad became irritated and yelled to him, "When you're done being immature, meet me outside, got it?"


	2. Toad's List

After Luigi's laughing fit, he walked outside wiping his eyes clear of his tears of laughter, and met Toad who was standing, arms crossed, waiting for him.

"So what do I have to do?" Luigi asked Toad.

"Okay, I'm going to give you the basics, and then set you off and hope for the best." Toad handed Luigi a piece of paper with many bullet points on it. He read it outloud.

"Thing's you Should ALWAYS Remember When You're on a Mission:

1. Don't run as fast as you possibly can. You WILL fall in an unsuspected hole.

2. Red Mushrooms make you bigger.

3. Purple mushrooms make you smaller.

4. Green mushrooms give you another life.

5. Hammer Bros. don't like Italians. Considering you're Italian, they will throw hammers at you. It's pretty much an instant kill.

6. Bomb-omb = walking bomb that explodes randomly.

7. Flowers make you shoot balls of fire.

8. Bowser is evil.

9. Thwomps hurt when they fall on you, stay away from them.

10. Chomps are dog like boulder-y things that bark at you.

11. Chain-chomps are the same thing... except they're attached to a chain. Go figure.

12. Block contain coins. Punch the blocks and you will obtain coins. How this works, I'm not quite sure.

13. Pipes will take underground sometimes, but most of the time a flower that shoots fire at you will pop out of it just in time to kill you.

14. Goombas are fun to stomp on, Koopa Troopas are fun to kick. Keep that in mind.

15. Don't die.

Remember these simple rules, and you'll do just fine."

"What IS this? Some kind of game of 'Let's see how long I can last before these crazy ass creatures eat me alive?" Luigi said irritably.

"Well... err... Sort of..."

"Okay cool, I'm in!" Luigi said excitedly.

"Great. I want you to study these tips, get a good night sleep, and then find me tomorrow." Toad got very serious all of a sudden. "The future is in your hands Luigi, no pressure or anything, but if you fail, the death of multiple people is all *pause* your *pause, Toad stares intensely at Luigi* fault."

"G-G-Great," Luigi stuttered, obviously a bit panicky.

"Goodnight!" Toad said cheerfully as Luigi walked back into his room.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Luigi thought._ I know I've always been a little jealous that Mario gets all the fame... But this is crazy! ... But I can't back down now._ Luigi sighed._ I'll just have to give it a shot._

Luigi reviewed the list the Toad had given him multiple times. After every read-through, the letters turned into scribbles that were barely readable. His eyes began to close, but he kept opening them and continued reading the paper until everything went black, and he began hallucinating vividly, only to suffer from amnesia in the morning.


End file.
